


Anna in Wonderland

by TheYaoiChick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna gets lost in Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HOMRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMRA/gifts).



> This is very very losley based on Alice in Wonderland, basically meaning its not gonna be a lot in common :p enjoy!

In a world of strains and kings and swords that can kill millions if they fall from the sky, you would think that talking flowers would be the least of your concerns. Unfortunately for one Kushina Anna, these flowers had no regard for personal space.

 

 

 

"Look at her petals" one chattered pulling on the folds of her skirt, 

 

 

 

"Black mixed with red? Is the poor thing dying?" asked another, 

 

 

 

"So small and and already staring to wilt, how sad," another replied. On and on, one after another they pulled and prodded on her, making comments on her clothes and one had even made comments on her hair! All she wanted was to get out of this flower bed and go find Mikoto. Crawling underneath the flowers reaching vines she tried to find the edge of the bed, or anywhere she could think without being prodded at.

 

 

 

Finding a gap a little of the way ahead of her, she quickly stood and made a dash to it. Breaking through the field she gasped at the wide sea in front her. Seeing a broken of petal from one of the flowers, she pulled it over to the side and rode down the current, anything to find a way back home. On the way seeing plenty of animals, curiously most of them talking! Even her friend Basashi didn't talk, at least not vocally. One of the animals, a mouse in fact, had told her to follow the current up to the forest edge, and look for the blue caterpillar.

 

 

 

Deciding to follow his advice, he seemed to be telling the truth when she looked though her marbles at any rate, she waited until she saw the edge of the bank and a school of fish pushed her over. Quickly thanking them she went on her way. She wished she had asked where the blue caterpillar lived, searching this giant forest would take at least all night, and she didn't want to make the guys worried when they eventually found her missing. 

 

 

 

Giggling broke through her line of thought, and glancing up she saw a silver haired girl looking down at her.

 

 

 

"Nya! It's been awhile since I've seen a new face in the forest! I'm Neko, who are you?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

 

 

 

"My name is Anna. Do you know where I can find the blue caterpillar?" she asked.

 

 

 

"Hmmm why do you wanna see the mean glasses man?" she asked pouting. 

 

 

 

"I want to go home, and I was told he might know how I can get there." she answered. 

 

 

 

"Nya. Well you go that way," she said pointing left, "or maybe it was that way," pointing right, "he's wherever you want him to be," she said throwing up her hands laughing. Before Anna could ask what she meant Neko disappeared with a pop. Looking around, she sighed and continued on her way after seeing no sign of her.

 

 

 

Continuing to make her way through the forest she noticed that many of the trees were starting to thin out and very large mushrooms were in their place. Taking a turn at a giant purple one with green spots she began to notice a fog of smoke up ahead of her. It didn't look like smoke made from fire, she'd seen that kind of smoke plenty, so she went to go investigate. 

 

 

 

Getting to where the smoke fog was, she looked around for the source before hearing a voice above above her say,

 

 

 

"Are you lost little one?" 

 

 

 

Turning her head the first thing she noticed was a tail. 'Another animal?' she thought. Getting one of her marbles from her pocket she held it up to her eye as she re-looked at the tail. It was a large blue caterpillar tail! Face shooting up to look at the caterpillars face, she took a step back to see the face of the blue king looking back at her.

 

 

 

"Are you alright? You've gone pale." he said leaning forward. He looked as if he were wrapped up in a sleeping bag, no legs and his arms bare while holding a cigarette, which is were she assumed the smoke must have been coming from.

 

 

 

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you the blue caterpillar?" she asked.

 

 

 

"I am. Is there something that you seek?" he asked back, bringing the cigarette to his lips.

 

 

 

"Yes. I want to go back home." she told him. If he didn't have an answer she wasn't sure what she was going to do next. But he merely chuckled and said,

 

 

 

"The way home is closer than you think."

 

 

 

"What do you mean?" she asked, her head tilting.

 

 

 

"The answer will come in due time. For now why don't you go enjoy some tea with the mad hatter? Its about time for the tea party. Go the the old true split in the middle and take the left path. His home is the purple brick house." he said with a smile, releasing a puff of smoke. Realizing he wouldn't give any answer clearer than that, she decided to go. Maybe this mad hatter could help her find a way home.

 

 

 

Easily finding the house, she goes to knock on the door when she hears shouting coming from the backyard. Going around the side of the house she peeked over to see a Yata and Saruhiko! First the blue king and now these two.

 

 

 

"Dammit Saru tea again? Why can't we have anything other than tea? Like soda! You like soda don't you?" Yata yelled.

 

 

 

"Tsk, tea is good for you Misaki. And I wouldn't have to buy as much if you didn't buy as much. Buy soda next time." Saruhiko replied.

 

 

 

"Why can't you ever go to the store?" 

 

 

 

Before Saruhiko could answer, Anna knocked on the fence and called out, "Excuse me" whipping their heads to where the noise came from they were suprised to see her.

 

 

 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Saru asked.

 

 

 

"My name is Anna. The blue caterpillar sent me here, something about a tea party." she answered. 

 

 

 

"Ah? That damn blue keeps sending people to our house! I thought you talked to him about that." Yata said looking over at Saru.

 

 

 

"Tsk that man does whatever he feels like, I have no control over it." Saru said though the annoyed expression on his face told that he wished that he could.

 

 

 

"Well your already here, might as well come in. Hope you like tea, Saru made way to much of it," Yata said smiling at her. Ignoring the resulting argument, she opened the hatch and let herself in. It seemed this places Yata and Saruhiko fight just as much as the ones from her own. 

 

 

 

"So why did he really send you here? That man doesn't do anything without a purpose," Saruhiko said sitting down.

 

 

 

"I want to go home, he said I would in time and to come here in the mean time." she answered watching Yata slice a piece of cake.

 

 

 

"Home? Where do you live?" Yata asked pushing the slice in front of her. A flash of light burst from aroud her before giving her a chance to answer. By time Yata and Saruhiko could see again, she was already gone.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Anna? Anna wake up," she heard a voice calling her. Slowly opening her eyes, she took in the concern faces of Izumo, Tatara and Kamamoto. Off to the side she could hear Yata screaming at someone, something about someone was lucky someone wasn't hurt. After sitting up she reassured them that she was alright, and they told her that a strain had apparently sent her into a world of books. She supposed that would explain a lot of things that had happened in the other world. Thankfully she hadn't been sent to a world like Little Red Riding Hood or that could have ended a lot worse than it did.

 

 

 

Scepter 4 came to arrest the strain, and she couldn't help but to glance between Munakata, Saruhiko and Yata and hid a small smile. She couldn't wait to tell Mikoto about what she saw. She was sure even he would find the idea of the blue king as a caterpillar as amusing as it was disturbing. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting back into the writing game~


End file.
